deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
United Nations Global Defense Intelligence
The United Nations Global Defense Intelligence or the UN-GDI and formerly known as the Paranormal Division is the international paranormal agency and the anti-terrorist organization recognized by the United Nations and supported by the UN Security Council and the secret funding umbrella organization called the International Council Alliance. The Agency provides the intelligence and carries missions to the Deadly Alliance since they've recruited them on December 21, 2012. History The Early Days In November, 1945, after UN's first General Assembly has been completed, they created the Paranormal Division of the United Nations, a secret organization to protect the world from any dangerous threats; it was also meant for hunting down any remaining Nazi's super weapons and projects created by the SS. The Cold War After the Post-War missions are complete, the Division is now meant to protect the U.S. and the Western allies' nation from the Soviets. But in reality, they still protect the world from occults and supernatural threats. During the Cold War in 1950's, the Division has carried out their first Secret Missions, a classified covert operation that these missions for Search and Destroy, Sabotage, Rescue (even POWs), Assassination, Recon, Observation and Espionage, and they anticipated the Korean War, Iranian Coup in 1959 and Nicaraguan Coup. On November 22nd, 1963, after the Assassination of John F. Kennedy, the Division has given order by President Lyndon Johnson to find and capture the assassin and they send their best investigators and agents. On the next day, the U.S. Department of Defense ordered the Division to infiltrate the underground complex within the city of Dash Vill City and uncover the suspicious activity over the violation of human rights law. Before the infiltration mission starts, Dash Ville City was struck by low-yield nuclear explosion, destroying the complex and the city itself in process. After the nuclear blast, they were sent to investigate the incident with the help of the National Guards and an team of UN expert on nuclear determination and uncover the remains of the nuclear rector down below the wreckage of the complex as well the one who responsible of holding the nuclear missile, killing the populations of the city. After the investigation, the mission was a success for clearing that the Soviets and Cubans were not the responsible for the action and the Private Company, Universal Vought, is finished for good. During the 70’s, they supported the Forces of Justice for fighting international crimes of the Evil Organizations. During that time, they were secretly involved in Vietnam in 1973. They have given order by President Richard Nixon for eliminate the Soviet presence in Hanoi and in Laos by sabotage their bases. After the Vietnam War, they started to focus on the troubled tropical nation of the Republic of Bosque Isle. Having learned first about the danger of this mysterious super-weapon called the G.E.A.R, they informed the P.A.T.R.I.O.T, S.A.B.R.E and S.M.A.S.H for this impended threat and they agreed to work together to stop the warlord criminal and the dictator before they unleashed their nuclear superpower. The mission was a success by destroying the G.E.A.R but comes with a sacrifice to save the world. In the 80’s, the Soviet Invasion in Afghanistan was just from the start in 1979 and they were planning to help the resistance but they have many Secret Missions to do. When the founder of the Division, Dr. Charles Lightson, was replaced by the hardened military commander, U.S. Lieutenant-General Marcus Xavier Lynnburg (better known as General X as his codename), the Division begins to worse; they were immediately to find and eliminate the international terrorist organization known as the Anarchy Rectum Group (or the ARG) all over the world, from South America to Europe to the Middle East to the U.S.S.R and China; even the Imperial State of Tairon and the Democratic People's Republic of Yongson. The hunt has become a wild goose chase until in 1985, he sent his assault forces into a suicide mission to raid the ARG main base in Libyan Desert and lost over 12,000 men and women including the ARG troops with total of 125,000 deaths into combined deaths of 137,000, killed by nuclear blast. Few people realized about General X's true ambitions, he was arrested for his reckless actions and the ambition of proving the ARG and the Dark Guild were real then later he's officially disavowed and Dr. Lightson has returned to his rightful place as the director of the Division. The Division can now focusing on Afghanistan, sabotaging their missile bases and disrupting forces from attacking the villages as well eliminating their aggressive paranormal forces. And with that successful missions, the Soviet Union is collapsed in 1991 after the Berlin Wall is torn down in 1989. The Modern Days From the Cold War to the Modern Days, the Division has been split into two when the new initiative was created by the CIA known as the T.A.S.K Force (Tactical Advance Special Kombat Force), specialized for Expendable Missions, Assassinations, blackmailing on rouge nations, corrupted politicians and factions and Assault Missions. During the Gulf, the Division and T.A.S.K Force worked together to take out Iraqi paranormal forces in Kuwait with the help of the U.S. army. After the Gulf War, Dr. Lightson was moved to the Paranormal Science Initiative and replaced by Director George Lynchburg and U.S. Secretary of Defense Paul Yanickski. UN Secretary-General of Defense, William Jefferson (the Deputy Director of his time), felt concerns about their activity of "putting our country first" but he got help from Colonel Jeff Warren Simmons. During the Yugoslav War, they have carried out their Secret Missions from Sarajevo to Serbia: recon the secret mass graves and massacre sites; disrupting their flow of weapons and troops; destroying their prototypes and WMDs; and assassinating the Serbian commanding officers in Belgrade. In 1999, the missions were success and Deputy Director Jefferson proposed the name change for the Division but Director Lynchburg denied the proposal and remained as the Division. After the 9/11 Attack in New York City and the War on Terror has begun, President George Walker Bush gave the Executive Order to the Division to help U.S. and NATO Forces in Afghanistan by destroying the Taliban's weapons and bombs factory as well disrupting their defense and the abandoned missile base. In February, 2003, the Division sent their team of profession saboteurs and experts to eliminate the Iraqi Nuclear Power Plant in Baghdad. Next month after the successful Secret Mission, they anticipated the U.S.-led Invasion, assaulting enemy strongholds and capturing Saddam Hussain alive at his palace. Years after years until the Arab Spring broke out to the world's attention as United Arab Osman has turned into civil war as well in Libya. They supported and, officially, assisted the pro-democracy groups and overthrown the dictatorship for seven months. As for Syria, they helped the Free Syrian Army to sabotage their shelling in Homs, exposed the Syrian State Television's weakness by forcing to reveal the truth about massacres and assassinate the al-Assad factions' leaders. After Osama Bin Laden's death, they're focusing on Pakistan which they believed the Al-Qaeda is somewhere in Northwest, deep within the Afghan-Pakistani border as well. While hunting down the Taliban's and Al-Qaeda's presence, they exposed and blackmailed corrupt politicians, including Yousaf Gilani, the Prime Minister of Pakistan, after they learned that he corrupt the government and related to well-known terrorist organizations. After Prime Minister Gilani is impeached and disposed by his exposed dirty secrets, the Division has raided the Taliban Stronghold in Northwestern Pakistan, Al-Qaeda Headquarter in Karachi and Haqqani Network is severely disrupted, ending the War on Terror for good of Democracy. The Coming of the Dragonsnakes On December 21, 2012, the Division was in seriously trouble when they needed help from superheroes sent by the UCV (Universal Consolidated Vought) to stop the secret alien invasion and preventing sabotages on their spy satellites. Dr. Lightson founds out that the Chaos Crystal is used as the resource for their project while it was unexpected used by the alien invaders. Then, the unexpected visitors known as the Deadly Alliance from another world were recruited for their extraordinary skills and appearances and asked them to stop the alien saboteurs from destroying the satellites in France. Then, after the mission was a success, they destroys the Chaos Crystal after they learned about the true impended threats from the alien invaders called the Monarchs. After the defeat of the alien invaders, the Division has become the United Nations Global Defense Intelligence, led by Chief Director William Jefferson, while ex-Director Lynchburg and his associates were arrested for their misguidance to the government, corruption, scandal and conspiracies and sentence to life in prison at the super max security prison without the possibility of bailout parol. Their main headquarter moved to Alpha City, U.S.A while their bases and offices have become their oversees including the former Division facilities in Germany. Members Chief William Jefferson Chief Director William Jefferson is the head of the United Nations Global Defense Intelligence. Born and raised in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, William Jefferson was the son of the US ambassador to West Germany and the nurse who supported the World Health Organization. After being educated from collage, he went to university in Switzerland to become a diplomat for the United Nations to follow his father's footsteps and met some of his classmates from different countries. After his graduation from the university, he was then a diplomat as one of the representatives for the US Embassy in Berlin where he met his counterparts from the Soviet Union and made talks with other diplomats from the Middle East and the Warsaw Pact. When his father is transferred to the other embassy in Prague, he became the new ambassador in Bonn for eight years and worked there in day-to-day running. After the Cold War, he became the US ambassador to the United Nations due to his excellence of diplomacy and finding crucial political solutions in order to cease the crisis and then he became the Secretary General of Defense. During his diplomatic works, he became the Deputy Director of the Paranormal Division where he pinched a new plan to combat supernatural threats worldwide but it was rejected by General Lynchburg at the time until the Deadly Alliance came on December 2012 and became the day-to-day-running Chief Director of the UN Paranormal Division following the defeat of the alien invaders. General John Edwards Loner General John Ethan Loner is the Chief Operator Officer of the UN-GDI. Born and raised in Manchester, England, John Edwards Loner was enlisted in the Royal British Army and joined the finest special forces unit, Special Air Service. During his service with SAS, his rank roses up from Private to Sergeant during the Dhofar Rebellion and then he became a Colonel during the Falklands War. He became the highest ranking officer of the British military as Brigade in 1990 CE, he helped and cooperated with the US-led coalition forces in Kuwait by training the Kuwaiti soldiers to liberate their country from the Iraqi occupy forces in the capital. After the First Gulf War has ended, he was promoted to Major-General and became one of NATO's most decorated military officers in history. He was one of the commanders for secret operations in the former states of Yugoslavia to put an end Serbia's ethnic cleansing before surgical air strikes could carried out. After the end of the Yugoslav War in 1995, General Loner became a member of the Paranormal Division, offered by his colleague and friend from the Pentagon, Major General Gerald Foxtrot. He knows his old friend but he knew that General Lynchburg was a loose cannon and arrogant leader of the corrupt division thanks to their disastrous mission results. But that is about to change when the Deadly Alliance have arrived on December 21, 2012, and the division was about to be changed before it was dismantled by the UN on December 23, 2012. After the defeat of the Monarch Invaders, General Loner is now the Chief Operator Officer who provides the mission briefings to the Deadly Alliance and the Elite Special Agents on HQ and abroad. Lieutenant Linda Summers Lieutenant Linda Summers is the mission communication officer and liaison of the UN-GDI. Born and raised in Nebraska, Linda Summers was a mission liaison from United States Air Force during her service in the War on Terror in Uzbekistan. Later, she was transferred to the Paranormal Division as their new communication officer for the special team of super-humans. Unfortunately, despite her best efforts of mission guidance, each and every mission resulted in failure and that made Lieutenant Summers a bit of frustration, accusing the so-called special team for reckless and indecisive decisions during the mission. That will change all that when the Deadly Alliance appeared and they followed her advises and suggestions during the Top Priority One Mission and the joint-operation in France, resulting the important mission a success. After the Monarch Invaders are defeated, Lieutenant Summers became a top officer for communications and mission liaison. Ned Nelson Ned Nelson is the technician and the computer wizard of the UN-GDI. Born and raised in San Francisco, California, Ned was graduated from his Silicon Valley school and went to MIT to improve his computer skills so he can work for the government to combat cyber terrorists with his laptop and computer desktop until he was selected by the Paranormal Division for their electronics division. During his service the Paranormal Division, however, he was unimpressed over the results after missions despite his best efforts for gathering informations on the Monarchians, but that changed it when the Deadly Alliance emerged on December 2012, making his job more easier and well-focused during the Top-Priority One Mission in France. After the defeat of the Monarch Invaders, Ned Nelson was promoted to Chief Technician of the UN-GDI and provided our heroes with additional informations and full mission details. Dr. Sarah Connors Doctor Sarah Connors is the Chief Scientist and Medical Expert of the UN-GDI. Born and raised in Avalon City, United States, Sarah Connors was once one of the best medical doctors who received her PhD diploma with an expertise on any case and psychology. But in her part time job, she was a top scientist for the US government, studying ancient artifacts and alien technology which she was recruited by the Paranormal Division. But her time during the services to the corrupt division, Dr. Connors was furious about General Lynchburg's decision to cancel the project they must need to stop the Monarchians' attacks on Earth, unpleased with her work until the Deadly Alliance came to Earth on December 21, 2012, and began her new project including the activation of the Planegate Portal Device when she secretly helped Dr. Lightson. After the alien invaders' defeat on December 23, 2012, Dr. Connors became the Chief Scientist who leads the many projects approved by the UN-GDI with her own facility near the headquarters in Alpha City but she can also provides any medical assistance to the Deadly Alliance as well. Professor Quentin von Myers Professor Quentin von Kohlberg is the Chief Researcher of the UN-GDI. Born and raised in Cologne, Germany, Professor von Kohlberg was a teacher at the university, teaching about the theory of galactic alignment, psychics, elementary and magnetic poles of human conditions for the betterment. He also teaches the students with chemical research cautiously just he did back in collage. Later, he was recruited by Dr. Lightson for his outstanding research, making a valuable asset for the Paranormal Division in 1971. He had been involved with assistance during the Bosque Isle Crisis in 1979 and secret missions during the so-called Scorpion War in 1985 until the Al-Khufra Incident was occurred. After the Cold War, Professor von Kohlberg became the Chief Scientist for the research department of the Paranormal Division to work on some kind of a secret project which it turned out to be a Chaos Obelisk discovered in Black Forest, southern Germany. Refused to research it for weapons, he was demoted after he heard that his old friend was forced work on an illegal project until the Deadly Alliance came to our world and assisted them with suggestions and whatever they need from his research. After the passing of Dr. Lightson and the defeat of the Monarch Invaders, Professor von Kohlberg was reinstated as the Chief Scientist, and this time, of the United Nations Paranormal Division. Peter Van De Hoeve Peter Van De Hoeve is the Chief Engineer of the UN-GDI. Born and raised in Fabelgem, Belgium, Peter Van De Hoeve was an engineer from the Royal Belgian Army with NATO during the mission in Democratic Republic of Congo and in Kimashu during the small crisis. He can fix anything and build anything at his workshop and garage with his right proper and useful tools, no matter how big or small the problem is. Then, he was recruited by the Paranormal Division at the time and it wasn't a pleasant time for him when the Division have gone from bad to worse until it became better when the Deadly Alliance appeared on Earth. After the Monarch Invaders' defeat, he now became Chief Engineer of the UN Paranormal Division and led the engineers to do their work of reparations and modifications for our heroes' vehicles and providing equipments and upgrades. Steve McFlynn Steve McFlynn is the top pilot of the UN-GDI for infiltrate and exfiltrate missions. Born and raised in Melbourne, Australia, Steve McFlynn was one of the best pilots from the Royal Australian Air Force since his service in Afghanistan. After his service was ended, he was transferred to the Paranormal Division for his piloting skills for the missions. But during that time, he was unpleasant when the Division was bad and allegedly corrupt as missions wasn't going well despite few good mission. But that is until the Deadly Alliance came and successfully their mission with him with a satisfaction and pleasant when they've saved and secured the satellite base in France. After General Lynchburg is incarcerated, Steve McFlynn remained with the UN Paranormal Division as long he's needed for mission drop-off and exfiltrate. He pilots the Lockheed C-140 Hercules and V-22 Osprey. Branches Like the Deadly Alliance, the UN-GDI has several countries' support and established the Oversee Bases around the world. Each country are the supporters from the ICA (International Council Alliance) and established headquarters with codenames, some named after the mythological beings and cultural heroes. North American Branch * United States of America (Main Headquarters) The Main Headquarters - Alpha City United Nations Office Building - New York City * Canada "Sea Eagle" - Toronto "Pathfinder" - Montreal "Totem Hawk" - Vancouver * Mexico "Quetzalcoatl" - Mexico City "Hunter & Jaguar-Deer" - Yucatan South American Branch * Brazil "Carnival Villa" - Rio de Janeiro "Grande Paradise" - Brasilia "Old Paradise" - Manaus * Argentina "Latin Paradise" - Buenos Aires "Revolution Nest" - Mendoza * Peru "Golden Sun" - Lima "Llama Hills" - Cuzco * Chile "Shining Star" - Santiago "Headstones" - Easter Island European Branch * United Kingdom "Blue Lion" - London, England "Olde Victoria" - Liverpool, England "Red Dragon Castle" - Cardiff, Wales "Highland Castle" - Edinburgh, Scotland "British Clover" - Belfast, Northern Ireland * France "Gargoyles' Keep" - Paris "Joan De Arc" - Lyons "Saint Cristo" - Southern France * Benelux "Fable Tower" - Fabelgem, Belgium "Antigoon" - Antwerp, Belgium "Old Keep" - Ghent, Belgium "Stonebridge" - Brugge, Belgium "King Leo" - Brussels, Belgium "Flower Mill" - Amsterdam, the Netherlands "Scale of Justice" and the European Branch Office of UN-GDI with the International Criminal Court - Den Hague, the Netherlands "Rembrandt" - Rotterdam, the Netherlands "Peaceful Hills" - Luxembourg, Luxembourg * Germany "Brandenburg" - Berlin "Schwarzenberg" - Leipzig "Heinrich Wall" - Frankfurt "King Otto" - Munich "Weimar Castle" - Bonn "Autumn Castle" - Herbststadt "Dragonsnake's Nest" - Black Woods (former base of operation and headquarters) * Italy "Caesar Forum" - Rome "Saint Milan" - Milan "Da Vinci Tower" - Venice "Divine Church" - Florence * Switzerland "Winter Cliffs" - Bern "Midas Bank" - Zurich The European Headquarters of the UN-GDI and The Research Labs - Geneva * Scandinavia "Asgard" - Oslo, Norway "Baron of Peacemaker" - Stockholm, Sweden "Northern Cross" - Helsinki, Finland "The Volcanic Viking" - Iceland * Greece "New Olympus" - Athens * Poland "Solidarity Eagle" - Warsaw "Dragon's Cavern" - Krakow * Romania "The Count's Bureau" - Bucharest The Consulate Office Building - Valachia City * Turkey "New Troy" - Istanbul "Celestial Moon" - Ankara * Georgia "Mountain Dragon" - Tbilisi * Russia "Red Fortress" - Moscow "Anastasia House" - St. Petersburg "Frozen Sea" - Vladivostok Asian Branch * China "Jin's Palace" - Beijing "Sea Dragon" - Shanghai "Guan Yu" - Chengdu "East-West" - Hong Kong * Japan "Tokugawa" - Tokyo "Minamoto" - Kyoto "Neko House" - Osaka "Kiryu" - Hokkaido * Korea "The Calming Mountain" and the Asian Branch Headquarters of the UN-GDI - Seoul * Thailand "Naga River" - Bangkok * Indonesia "Naga Guardian" - Jakarta * Malaysia "Naga Tower" - Kuala Lumpur * The Philippines "The Great Eagle's Nest" - Manila "Lapu Lapu" - Cebu * "Rainbow Snake" - Australia * "Kiwi Nest" - New Zealand * India "Vishnu" - New Delhi "Krishna" - Mumbai "Ganesha" - Bangalore "Garuda" - Kolkata Middle Eastern Branch * "Gilgamesh" - Iraq * "The 99 Gems" - Saudi Arabia * "Sultan's Palace" and the Middle Eastern Branch Headquarters of the UN-GDI in Amman - Jordan * "The Panther's Keep" - Lebanon * Egypt "Amun-Ra" - Cairo "Pharaoh Pyramids" - El Giza "Alexander's Lighthouse" - Alexandria "Ramses" - Luxor * Israel "King David" - Jerusalem "Moses" - Tel Aviv * UAE "Paladin Keep" - Abu Dhabi "Falcon's Eye" - Dubai African Branch * "Green Lion" and the African Headquarters of the UN-GDI in Lagos - Nigeria * "Safari Haven" - Kenya * South Africa "New Zulu" - Pretoria "Old Zulu" - Johannesburg "Zulu Bay" - Cape Town * Morocco "Golden Oasis" - Marrakech Inspirations * The UN-GDI was once called GDI in the early concept but it is also used the name from EA Games' popular strategy game franchise Command and Conquer. * Mixed inspired from the legendary turn-based game called "XCOM" and Marvel Comics' fictional organization, S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Database Category:Allies and Factions Category:Anti-Terrorist Organization Category:Allied Factions